


Tainted Hearts, Caged Souls

by Rahar_Moonfire



Series: Tomorrow, it Begins [2]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime/Manga Fusion, Dark Kingdom, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PGSM influenced
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shitennou were reborn as humans to seek out their Prince, but Queen Beryl found them first.  Now their hearts are tainted by Metallia, their souls are caged by the Dark Kingdom, and their memories are forgotten. This is the tale of the Shitennou through the Dark Kingdom arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the Shitennou's human names for this one chapter, before Beryl gets a hold of them and they are awoken as their true Shitennou selves we know and love. The human names are drawn from one of the live action Sailor Moon musicals available to watch on YouTube. In order of appearance:  
> Taitou Izou - Zoisite  
> Light Mifune - Jadeite  
> Saitou Kun - Kunzite  
> Sanjouin Masato - Nephrite

It was dark outside. The dinner rush was just beginning to trickle out of the restaurant, but not fast enough to suit Taitou Izou. He was about ready to swear that if one more pompous rich person decided to send another snide remark about his looks at him he'd slap the person silly with his big round tray until they were both thrown out.

As it was, he leaned against the bar counting down the minutes till his shift ended. He cast a glance at his watch, and sighed. Three more bloody hours. Heaven save him. His sanity was teetering on the blink of the vast abyss known as boredom. Not a lot happened in this small, mountain city (city, HA! that was a laugh). Everything interesting happened in Juban in the valley. The only few things the town (it wasn't even a town really) could call their "claim to fame" were several _very_ nice hot spring resorts, a few resort hotels (with connections to the hot springs), this restaurant (used by guests who stayed at the hotels to visit the hot springs), you get the picture.

But the only thing Izou found even remotely interesting about this town was one thing. One _amazing_ thing. Person actually. Saitou Kun. _Sigh. So cute_.

Unfortunately, his bliss was rather rudely interrupted by another insistent voice, "Izou-kun, could you take this to table eleven?"

Blinking away his fantasy, Izou took the tray mechanically, and strode out onto the floor. Table eleven. _Oh, yes. The rich man and his mistress. I wonder if he's really as interested in her as he appears because he seems to constantly size me up every time I pass by._ He shuddered. _It's disturbing._

"Here you go. Sizzling rice soup for two and a single egg drop soup. Anything else I can get you?" he asked politely with a perfect mask of pleasure on his face. _Somebody just shoot me and end my misery now._

"Yes, now that I think about it," the rich man doled.

 _Oh, Heaven save me!_ _He's staring at me again._

"I would like yo-"

"Taitou!"

 _Saved by the call!_ "Yes Mifune?" Izou answered.

"I need your help over here. I'm sending Hikari-chan to take over for you."

"Alright. If you'll forgive me," he bowed before walking off as fast as he could politely go.

Once he'd taken refuge in the kitchen he leaned against the wall bringing his slender pianist hands up to hide his face. Light Mifune leaned back next to him. "Another offer to get in your pants?" his friend asked.

Izou moaned.

"Hn. I'm sorry, my friend. Of course, now you know why I signed up to be a cook. I don't have to deal with that as much as you."

"Lucky duck."

Light laughed before turning back to his coppery-haired friend. "Don't be too disappointed. I called you back here because I knew you needed a break. Out back. Don't be long or so help me a try at your sex life will be the least of your worries."

Izou looked up to his blue eyed companion in confusion, Light just smiled and winked. "Go on, you," he tilted his blonde head to the back door before returning to his job. "And remember, no more than five minutes or so help me, I'll find more uses for a kitchen knife than what is considered healthy."

Confused, but nervously excited, Izou started toward the door. All it led to was the back parking lot. Nothing really in part…ic...u…lar…

"Kun-sama!" he hollered at the sight of his lover.

The white haired man leaning against his custom motorcycle stood and spread his arms out wide, bracing himself for the inevitable impact of his lover. Izou leapt into his lover's embrace and planted a deep kiss on Kun's lips. Saitou Kun chuckled and squeezed Izou close to him, smiling into the kiss.

When the kiss was broken, Kun leaned back to stare into his lover's glorious jade eyes. He smiled sympathetically. "Hard night?" Izou pouted cutely drawing a snicker from the pale biker who playfully mussed his lover's hair affectionately. "Well, it can't be all that bad, now can it? I'm here."

Izou smiled and hugged his tall, slender lover, nuzzling his face into Kun's shirt. "I owe Light big time."

Saitou Kun laughed. "No worries, there. I'm sure that he'll come into contact with a rather over-zealous Sanjouin Masato right about now."

The younger of the two giggled. "I'm sure he'll enjoy that."

"Which one?"

"Both." Another deep kiss.

"You still haven't noticed," Kun whispered in between kisses.

"Hmm? Noticed what?" the copper haired lover moaned.

"That I'm wearing your designs."

The youth blinked in confusion, then broke the kiss and looked down to really study his lover's outfit. Then he blushed deeply in embarrassed joy. He met Kun's silver eyes with his own jade and smiled brightly. "They're selling my designs?"

"Yup. They just started selling them today. Already I can say for a fact that your wedding dresses are the best sellers so far. The owners were asking about you, though. They wanted to know why you don't want your picture being circulated to the press, not to mention why you didn't give them a picture of yourself in the first place."

Izou's face twisted in a sneer. "Why should I? They'll only use it to harass me, and no offense, but I like this life."

Kun's eyebrow quirked. "Really? With all those patrons just itching to get in your pants? Pants that only I'm allowed in?"

The youth shrugged playfully. "Well, I could live without that, but if it means you get to visit me during work hours than I welcome it." Izou pressed himself seductively against his lover's body, wrapping his arms around Kun's neck, and kissed him again. He felt his lover's fingers entangle in his long coppery curls and moaned pleasurably. This was the life.

Then he felt cold. He shivered and broke the kiss.

"Izou? What's wrong?" Kun asked, concerned.

Izou flicked his eyes back and forth through the darkness. "I don't know. But something's wrong. I…I can't explain it bu-UH!"

Kun watched in horror as his lover cried out and jerked, jade eyes going wide in surprise and pain. Then Izou started to glow a faint pink. A trembling, glowing hand tried to reach up to touch his cheek as the youth whispered, "Kun…sama…it…hur…ts…" Then the boy slipped into unconsciousness and would have fallen to the pavement if Kun hadn't caught him.

Holding his lover against him protectively, Kun looked around wildly for the unseen attacker but he could not see anything in this starless night. Then he, too, felt something smack into him from behind. His body jerked painfully as energy was suddenly drained out of him. He fought to remain conscious, but he knew he was losing the battle.

The door. He had to get inside. He had to get help. He lifted his lover in his arms and staggered forward towards the entrance to the restaurant's kitchen. He could feel his body becoming heavier and heavier with each step and his eyelids seemed to persistently want to close. Almost there.

There was a roar behind him, but he hardly paid it any heed. He had to get inside. Finally, he reached the door and only just managed to turn the doorknob. He leaned all his body weight against the metal portal and it fell open causing Kun and his precious bundle to collapse to the kitchen floor.

He dimly heard the cooks cry out in surprise, then nothing.

* * *

"Ma…sa…to" Light managed to murmur between kisses. He was currently pressed against a wall unable to breathe and not caring in the least. He knew helping out Saitou Kun and his little lover boy Taitou Izou would sometimes land him in trouble, but it did have its advantages. Such as being pinned against a wall in a quiet hallway by your lover who's mercilessly pleasuring you.

Sanjouin Masato was rich enough that he could buy lovers if he really wanted to, but why would he when he had a perfectly willing lover in Light Mifune? And what really encouraged him was the fact that Light actually loved him back, not for his money, but for him. When they'd first met, he had used an alias, a fairly common practice for him since he absolutely hated being followed and watched by the media. But Light had fallen for him then, before he'd found out Masato was a billionaire. That had been an amazing moment.

Sanjouin Masato had done his best to create an image of a multimillionaire who enjoyed traveling for extensive and unpredictable periods of time. Such as the trip that led him here, to his lover's arms. Oh, he loved Light. How could he not? He had to admit, Saitou Kun knew what he was doing when he first introduced the two of them. He wanted nothing more than to continue pleasuring his quivering lover until the blonde came on the floor, but unfortunately fate had other plans.

Screams were heard from the kitchen and the two lovers immediately broke off each other and raced to where a crowd of cooks and several servers had gathered. After a few moments of jostling through the crowd, Light saw them and his world stopped. It was as if time had frozen.

There, lying on the ground was Izou with Kun lying on top of him almost protectively. Blood was slowly seeping from a wound on the pale motorcyclist's back as well as from underneath Izou's body.

"Izou! Kun!" he screamed, falling to his knees to shake his comrades.

"Someone call the police," Masato ordered. Almost instantly, Light could hear the numerous beeps and boops of cell phones being dialed. But his eyes were focused on his two unconscious friends. He felt their necks for a pulse and noticed the faint movement of air rustling Kun's hair.

"They're breathing," he murmured in astonishment.

Another scream sounded and he looked up, only to have almost the same reaction. Standing in the doorway was a… _thing._ It looked human, but there were most definitely differences. Such as the pale blue skin, long light blonde hair, strange mirror-like eyes, dark blue swim suit-like outfit that revealed a heck of a lot, and the long, slender white wings.

"Hello boys," the female _thing_ said sweetly as if speaking to a lover.

Light quaked and scrambled back in fear. The cooks and servers turned and fled, but were stopped by similar female _things_ wearing even less than the one who appeared first. The creatures stood at every exit, blocking the people's escape.

Sanjouin Masato could not believe his eyes. If he did not know better, he would have said he was looking at a life size fairy. _But fairies don't exist, so then…what…?_

"What an unexpected pleasure. All four of you at the same place at the same time. Our mistress will be most pleased," the blue creature cooed. "Plus, we'll get the added pleasure of offering up all this excess energy which seems to have been handed to us on a silver platter. What do you say, girls?" The other creatures giggled daintily.

Neither Sanjouin Masato nor Light Mifune had the chance to even budge before their bodies jerked as a single vine-like thing pierced their chests, surrounding them with a pinkish light, and began draining them of their energy. Light shivered before collapsing to the floor by Saitou Kun's body. Masato held out just long enough to hear the evil fairy-thing say, "Just be glad we're not here to kill you. Beryl wants you all alive."

_Beryl…?_

Then oblivion.


	2. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This is one of my first multi-chapter fics I've ever written. It's the sequel to _Tomorrow, it Begins_. I'm uploading here from FF.Net because I want to continue it.

When he woke up, he noted several things right off the bat. One, he was completely paralyzed. Two, he was aware of an acute pain throughout his body. Three, he wanted to throw up. And four, he was completely and utterly alone.

This terrified him. He didn't want to be alone. He hated being alone. Izou. Where was Izou? Where was he _himself?_ His eyes flicked around taking in his surroundings carefully until he heard the sound of approaching feet. Immediately, he slammed his eyes shut and faked unconsciousness.

The feet stopped right next to him and he wanted desperately to open his eyes and see who was standing there. But he kept them shut. Fingers traced along his jaw line gently like the brush of a feather, but the very feeling of them somehow made him sick to his stomach. He fought for control and only just barely held himself in check. Then came the voice.

"Still sleeping I see."

The voice was definitely feminine. And although Kun would swear he had never heard the voice before in his life, there was another part of him that trembled at some unremembered memory that involved this very same voice. A voice that continued speaking.

"You're a hard one to break, Kunzite. You always were. But I know your weakness. Zoisite was always your weakness. You would do anything for your little rat, wouldn't you? Even kill for him."

The offending fingers brushed across Kun's lips and he had to struggle to keep from pulling away from them, biting them, _anything_ to get them to stop touching him.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you two found each other in this life as well. Though, the fact that Nephrite and Jadeite were so close to you both as well was a welcome surprise in and of itself as well. All four in one blow. Not to mention all the energy gathered from all those pathetic humans as well." The voice laughed. "A very welcome surprise indeed."

Kun unintentionally shivered when he felt the tingling digits trail down his neck to the color of his shirt. By the time he realized what he'd done, it was already too late, so he opened his eyes and unwaveringly caught the eyes of his captor.

She was beautiful in her own, frightening way. Long wavy locks of flame red hair rippled down her back and over her shoulders framing an ivory face set with twin gold eyes. Blood red lips twitched up in a smile that brought icy tremors racing down Kun's spin. _She has fangs!_

"Well hello there, Kunzite. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly never letting his eyes leave hers.

Her face became skeptical for a moment. "You don't remember me?" She seemed doubtful, even suspicious.

"I'm quite sure I've never met you before," the captive responded.

The woman's eyes hardened. "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Tell me."

Kun shivered. "Saitou Kun."

"Saitou Kun," the lady repeated, as if trying out his name like a new piece of candy. "You really don't remember, do you." It was a statement and Kun didn't deign to give a response. Then the lady started laughing. Kun felt cold fear creep into his mind. That laugh, he was so sure he'd heard it before…somewhere. But where?

"How amusing," the woman said still laughing. "Well, my dear Kun, it seems I'm going to have the pleasure of completely rewriting you memories from scratch. This will certainly be entertaining."

"What do you mean rewriting my memories? Who are you?" Kun demanded, struggling to escape whatever bonds held him paralyzed.

The woman smiled and leaned down so her face was mere inches away from Kun's, her breath brush his lips, and a single, long-nailed finger brushing across his cheek, slicing it. "I am your old mistress. I am Beryl, Queen of the Dark Kingdom and servant to the Great Ruler, Queen Metallia. As you will once again be, my little icicle."

She leaned closer to Kun and licked up the drops of blood that had slipped from the slender cut lining his cheek. Kun squeezed his eyes shut and struggled with all his strength to _move_. But it was no use. All his efforts were able to get him was a chuckled from Beryl.

"Look at me, Kun."

Kun squeezed his eyes even tighter.

A nail touched the soft skin under his chin and Beryl whispered, "Look at me."

Something inside him forced his eyes open. The first thing his eyes settled on was a single, roughly hewn semiprecious stone held in the woman's clawed hand.

_Mine!_

The thought came suddenly and forcefully into his mind. He couldn't explain it, but he felt his insides reach for that stone and quake with the realization that it was in this woman's grasp.

"I see you recognize this. Good. Now, hear me Saitou Kun. Hear me and obey my commands. Forget."

Kun's body jerked and his eyes widened in shock as the memories he had of his life were slowly vanishing as if they had never been. _No. No! I don't want to forget!_

"You were never Saitou Kun. You were, are, and always will be Kunzite, leader of the four Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. _My_ Shitennou. Servants of the Dark Kingdom. My servants, loyal to me and only me."

Kun's body convulsed as it fought to reject the commands that seemed to fill every cell in his quaking body. He felt hot and cold. Sad and furious. Torn.

_I will not forget! I will not. Izou. Light. Masato. I will not forget you. I will not forget my life. I will not forget. Endymion. I will not forg- Endymion? Who is…Serenity…Venus…Elysium…Mother…Shitennou...Jadeito…Nephrito…Zoisito…Endymion…Elis…Beryl…Zoisito-koi. He remembered._

"Bitch! Where is Zoisite!? Where is he? Tell me where the Shitennou are? Tell me now!" Kunzite demanded coldly with all the power he could muster.

Beryl flinched then smirked. "I see, so you've remembered. Most interesting. You will be that hardest nut to crack. It seems I'll have to be more detailed with you than for the others."

"Where are they?" Kunzite growled.

Beryl chuckled. "Oh, so cold. You truly are deserving of the title of Ice King. Cold, unfeeling, unapproachable, forbidding, powerful, deadly. Ice. Ice. Of course, why didn't I think of it before? You are the Ice King. Why not be so more than just in name? How 'bout in practice as well, hmm?"

Instantly, Kunzite's precious memories of the Golden Kingdom were overwritten with false memories of another Kunzite, a Kunzite who was born, raised, and lived in the Dark Kingdom under Queen Beryl's command. His mother vanished from his memories completely. Endymion was replaced by a vague memory. Serenity became a symbol of hated and disgust. The Senshi not close behind. Queen Selena became the epitamy of hatred as his memories of dying with her permission and gentle presence became memories of cold, hard betrayal. Instead of her gentle gaze and gentle words guiding him to join his murdered beloved, he saw her cold grey eyes judging him and sentencing him to death and eternal imprisonment in the Dark Kingdom with his fellows. Elis became a weak king who deserved to be killed. Jadeite became a cold, loyal follower of Beryl. Nephrite became a ruthless, but nevertheless fascinating companion. Zoisite became… _No! Not Zoisite! Don't change Zoisite! Don't change him! Not him! Please, not him._ Zoisite became… _No! Zoisito-koi, I will not forget you. I won't let her take you from me. I won't!_ Zoisite became his loyal follower, his little rat, his student who gazed at him with loving eyes, his boy toy. _I love Zoisite more than that. He means more than that! Don't change him into—_

His thoughts broke off as suddenly the power flow into his body and mind was cut off abruptly. His body thumped back to the surface he lay on gasping desperately for much needed air. His vision blurred until he lost consciousness completely. _Zoisito-koi…I'll never let anyone take you away from me. …never…_

Then oblivion.

* * *

 

Jadeite stood in the throne room flanked by Nephrite on his right and Zoisite on his left. They nervously eyed each other and the numerous Youma that surrounded them. This was the royal audience chamber. The high vaulted ceiling was decorated in dark shades of grey, black, and white. It was a cold place crawling with evil and hatred.

But the three were used to this; they were born in this realm, raised here. They knew this kingdom backwards, forwards, and inside out. However, this was the first time in their memory that they were ever personally summoned by the great queen of the Dark Kingdom, Beryl herself. Why she would do that was something none of them wished to consider, and yet couldn't help considering. They were terrified and determined not to show it.

Then the evil presence suddenly became heavier and Queen Beryl appeared before them. She was seated in a cruel imitation of a throne with her grey, claw-like staff hovering before her. She smiled revealing her pearly fangs. The three warriors shivered.

"Welcome to my throne room, my loyal warriors."

The threesome bowed formally at the waist, right hands fisted over their hearts respectfully.

"Rise, my loyal servants. I've summoned you here to promote you to your new ranks. From this day forward, you will be my second in command. You will answer to me and me only. You will be my most loyal servants, the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom."

"My Queen," a timid voice spoke.

In a good mood, Beryl decided to let the slip pass and instead turned to her newly appointed Shitennou, Zoisite. "Yes Zoisite."

"You call us 'Shitennou' and yet there are only three of us. Shitennou means the _four_ heavenly kings, not the three heavenly kings."

Youma whispered of the outspokenness of the prettiest Shitennou. How dare he dispute the queen's absolute word! But none dared to directly accuse the youth. They knew better.

But Beryl smirked, "So I did. And four there will be for now we come to the second reason for why I have summoned you here. As you all know, it has been several weeks since you have awoken from the slumber that the hateful _former_ Queen Selena imprisoned you in 10,000 years ago. However, the fourth of your number has yet to awaken until recently. He will be the leader of the Shitennou and you will treat his word as absolute unless I personally tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Queen," came the intoned reply and combined bow.

"Very good. Now may I present, Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou and first general of my armies."

Everyone turned to where a shadow moved and stared in awe when a handsome young man stepped forward. His long hair was so white it shamed the very word. His almond eyes were iridescent silver and as cold as ice. The most prominent feature on his face was his chiseled nose. His build was slender, but not thin. He was a warrior, that much was obvious. The very way he stood and held himself betrayed that fact openly. His overall features were just as delicate and carved as the other Shitennou, but also like the others, he was not one to be misjudged.

His uniform was a lighter grey than the other three Shitennou's, and had light blue piping. He also wore a silvery cape lined with a violet underside pinned to his shoulders by blue jeweled epaulettes. His top right button was left undone so a flap of fabric hung down revealing the beginnings of a slender chest. His belt was jet black and the man practically radiated an air of formidable power and coldness.

Nephrite, dressed in his usual dark grey uniform with yellow piping, red shoulder button, blue boots, and two red epaulettes, could only stare, his blue eyes widening in shock as a faint blush brushed his cheeks. He couldn't help himself from ducking his head to hide his flush behind his long auburn curls. The man was beautiful, there was no doubting that. And so cold to. He shivered as if he could actually feel the room's temperature drop at the man's entrance.

Jadeite stared too, but with a little more mistrust than Nephrite. His own dark grey uniform with red piping and matching belt and boots made him seem almost the exact opposite to this pale man's uniform. His own cropped blond hair and baby blue eyes gave him an altogether boyish appearance, but he was ruthless when it came to completing tasks. But when he compared himself to this newcomer, he felt small and insignificant. It bothered him, but not to the point of hatred. Perhaps he could learn something from this man.

Zoisite just stared, mouth open and eyes wide. Heaven help him. _That guy is gorgeous! Absolute, positively gorgeous!_ It took every ounce of self control he had to slam his mouth shut and blink as his cheeks began to burn unabatedly. _I bet my face is the same color as my hair,_ he though bitterly.

He'd always resented his looks. How could he not? He looked like a girl with his long, curly copper hair tied back in a ponytail, and almond shaped jade eyes. He was the same height as Jadeite, but much more slender. Petite some would say, though those some were dead before they could repeat that observation. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and lowered his head to stare ashamedly at his dark grey boots, only a shade darker than his green lined uniform. His blue belt and gold shoulder button stood out to his fashion conscious mind. It was hard not to think of how insignificant, pathetically girly, and insanely small he was when faced with the kind of beauty that belonged to the newcomer. He folded his white gloved hands, entwining his fingers nervously as he awaited whoever would speak next. He knew it wouldn't be him.

Kunzite took in the three Shitennou who would serve under him with interest. He schooled his expression to be cold, icy, and distant, the exact opposite of his mind. He noticed the awkwardness and awe filled respect in the blonde's eyes, the faint flush in the brunette's cheeks, and the open adoration and shyness of the third. The third. He caught his eyes lingering on the third young man –girl?- a little longer than he originally intended. Shaking himself, he turned to face his queen.

"You majesty," he knelt and kissed Beryl's outstretched hand.

Beryl smiled. "Arise, Kunzite. Allow me to introduce your fellow Shitennou. Directly under you in Nephrite, second general of the Dark Kingdom. He is an accomplished stargazer and is known for his accuracy in predicting events of the future and reading the past. After Nephrite is Jadeite, third Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. His is small but loyal and powerful. His loyalty to me is unquestioned as is his ability to fight.

"Last, but certainly not least, is Zoisite, fourth general of the Dark Kingdom. He is a master fighter, cunning if a bit underhanded. His mastery lies in ice crystals, fire, and believe it or not sakura petals."

"Sakura? I fail to see how sakura petals can be considered a weapon," Kunzite said, raising his eye brow in interest.

Beryl chuckled. "Neither did I until I saw one of my most powerful Youma felled by hundreds of those razor sharp pretties. Zoisite is not one to be undermined."

Kunzite nodded, accepting the slight rebuttal smoothly, although his eyes continued to study the beautiful youth who had lowered his head shyly so his lovely copper curls fell from his ponytail over his shoulders to hide his face from view. Pity that. Beauty should not be hidden.

"Now that we're all familiar with one another, you are all dismissed while I commune with the Great Ruler over our first move to bring the Dark Kingdom to its former glory."

With another bow, the Shitennou turned to depart, the Youma before them.

"Wait Zoisite. I wish to have a word with you first. Kunzite, I may need you as well."

"Of course, my queen," Kunzite bowed.

Zoisite paused in his movements and slowly turned back to his queen in nervous anxiety. Had he done something wrong? Had he somehow displeased Queen Beryl in some way? He paled and shuddered at the very thought. Instead, he bowed and approached his queen, trying desperately to hide his nervous fingers.

Once the hall was empty save for Queen Beryl, Kunzite, and Zoisite, the dark lady spoke. "Kunzite, because Zoisite is still young I would like to place him under your tutelage until you deem him ready. You are authorized to use whatever methods you see fit to teach him everything he needs to know. He has raw ability and cunning in large quantities but he tends to stray from my direct orders. He will accomplish his goal, but not always to my liking. Your duty, Kunzite, is to teach the boy control, subtly, and patience. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my queen," Kunzite bowed.

"Zoisite? You are to obey Kunzite's every command, no matter how trivial it may be. Failure to do so will lead to my wrath. Am I clear on this point?"

Zoisite shivered. "Crystal," he managed to answer as he bowed.

Satisfied, Beryl stood and strode to Metallia's chambers. "Good. You are dismissed."

When Beryl was gone, Kunzite turned to study his new student carefully. He noted the faint shivers that wracked the petite body. A part of him hated seeing that. He reached out and brushed his gloved hand against the youth's chin, raising it so their eyes met. Zoisite's jade orbs stared unwaveringly into his and gulped nervously.

"Come with me," Kunzite commanded quietly before teleporting the two of them to his private castle. His last thoughts before dematerializing in the throne room were of what it would be like to keep the beauty in his grasp permanently.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon rematerializing, Kunzite lingered before Zoisite, gazing into the other's eyes. Something inside him cheered the fact that the boy could hold his gaze steadily like that. Another part of him, wanted to kiss the youth, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why or where that thought came from.

Distracted, he pulled away and strode over to large dresser where an empty vase sat. Filling the vase with water from a nearby pitcher, Kunzite summoned several roses of varying colors and set them in glass vase. Then he walked to the large, king size bed that sat up against the large semicircular windowed wall.

When he turned around to address his new student, he paused in mild surprise. Zoisite was cupping a single rose blossom in his fingers delicately and burying his nose in the soft petals, a soft smile gracing his lips. Something in Kunzite couldn't help but wonder at the sight.

Catching himself, the Ice King spoke, "I expect you'll need to gather your things and bring them here."

"What?"

Sighing, Kunzite elaborated. "You're my student now and as such I'll be teaching you as often as possible. Which means all day, every day. It'd be much easier to do that if you lived here. There's a spare bedroom down the hall if y-"

'Kunzite!' a disembodied voice called.

After a moment of looking around them in shock, Kunzite answered, "Yes, your Majesty?"

'Come to my chambers. And bring Jadeite with you. I wish to speak with you and give Jadeite his first assignment,' Beryl said.

Bowing through subconscious habit, Kunzite replied, "As you wish, my Queen." When there was no response, the elder Shitennou turned to his student who was still standing by the roses like a lost child. "I'll be back later. When I return, I expect you to be completely moved in to the room down the hall. I wish to start your training tomorrow." With a brisk nod, the Ice King teleported away.

Zoisite stood unmoving for a moment before his mind finally caught up to the events of only moments ago. Sighing heavily, he took one last longing look at the lovely roses before he, too, teleported away.

* * *

 

 

He shivered in the cold air that permeated the Ice King's castle like a thick blanket. He'd just finished bringing all of his things, what few he had, to his new bedroom and was now redecorating it to make it seem a little more homey. He placed a small pile of books over on the dresser which was currently filled with his clothes, with the exception of the lower right drawer. A hairbrush was set next to the pile of books and a small mirror was propped up against the wall.

Once everything was in its newly assigned place, Zoisite turned to his most precious possession. With as much care as he could, he gently lifted the pile of silk scarves filled with their delicate, sweet smelling treasure and placed them in the lower right hand drawer of the dresser. Then he stood and looked around the room in search of anything he might have missed.

Satisfied, the Tennou lit several candles and settled down on the soft mattress of the bed and actually took in the room itself. It was small and square, not too big but close to being too small. The bed was made with black silk sheets and a soft black comforter. The pillow cases matched the sheets in make and color. The walls were dull grey and the floor was cold marble. A large window was set in the wall directly across from the door and to the immediate right of the bed allowing a view of the almost desolate landscape of the Dark Kingdom. The small dresser was set against the far wall directly across from the bed and to the left of the door.

All and all, it was a cold and altogether uninviting place. Zoisite shivered again, but this time from more than just the temperature. He didn't like the silence that hung heavily over the whole structure. It made him feel small, insignificant, and alone. It made him feel scared and he hate feeling scared. He'd made a habit of destroying or conquering anything and everything he feared. Thus he resolved to make this castle his next challenge. The only problem was, he was alone. He had nothing he could use to help him with his goal and no one to give him support. Nephrite was holed up in his own private castle with Jadeite, and Kunzite...

Zoisite sighed. Nephrite and Jadeite. He'd known early on that there was something between those two, something more than just friendly comradery. He'd even done a little match-maker work to set the two up. Now the twosome were outright lovers. Well, not outright, he guessed, but certainly close enough. They'd kept their relationship a secret from Queen Beryl and did their best to keep it from the Youma who inhabited this world with them. But Zoisite knew about it, even went so far as to help keep their secret hidden as best he could. They all knew from their short stay here that emotions were not welcome and were looked down on. If they were used at all, they were just that. Used.

Zoisite sighed again. The loneliness was getting to him. He curled into a ball in an attempt to ward away the horrible feeling. But it wasn't enough. Finally he stood and teleported to the only place he knew he'd have at least a vaguely warm welcome.

Rematerializing at Nephrite's castle, Zoisite blinked. This certainly hadn't been what he'd been expecting, but he should have guessed. It was Nephrite after all.

Numerous bottles of wine stood on the small coffee table nearly taking up the entire wooden surface. Jadeite was snuggled up to his dark haired lover with a glass of wine in his hand while Nephrite had an arm around his lover and a bottle of wine in his other hand. They both stared at their unexpected with varying degrees of surprise.

Jadeite's eyes were half glazed from the wine and his movements were sluggish while Nephrite appeared to be almost, if not completely, sober, despite the number of glasses Zoisite was certain he'd had. For his part, Zoisite stood staring at the scene for a beat or two before taking a deep breath, grabbing the bottle nearest him, popping the cork, and downing several gulps straight from the bottle.

Nephrite barked an incredulous laugh while Jadeite stared in awe. After a brief coughing fit, Zoisite strode over to his two comrades and settled himself on the couch next to them. "So, I thought you were supposed to be with Queen Beryl discussing your new assignment, Jadeite," he commented conversationally.

The blonde screwed his face in annoyance before mumbling, " 'M suppose to get en'gy for our Great Ruler."

"Hmm. I'll help you if you want," the red head offered. When Jadeite only shrugged noncommittally and raised his glass to his lips, Zoisite smirked. "How much wine did you have already, Jadeite?" he asked, eyeing the one he knew to be responsible.

Nephrite smirked back.

"Don' know. Mebe," there was a pause while the delirious blonde tried counting on his fingers, blinking rapidly, before giving up and spouting, "three?"

Zoisite snorted and eyed Nephrite with a cocked eyebrow. Catching the hint, the brunette mouthed, "Six."

"So why're you here, Zoi-chan?" Jadeite asked blearily.

Sighing, the newcomer whispered, "I was lonely."

"Kunzite still hasn't come back yet?" Nephrite wondered aloud.

Shaking his head negatively, Zoisite took another swig of the wine from the bottle in his hand before saying boldly, "Alright then. Let's get stoned."

Nephrite guffawed loudly and obnoxiously at the bold statement, but nodded enthusiastically. Thus, the night began.

* * *

 

Exhausted, Kunzite returned to his private quarters only to find it empty. He refused to admit that he had been at least a little hopeful that his new student might still be present. Sighing, he stripped himself of his cloak and flopped down unceremoniously on a large, straight backed cushion chair and stared blankly for several minutes just listening to the silence. It was a welcome relief from Queen Beryl's grating voice.

But it would be even more welcome if it were filled with light hearted laughter from a certain sakura who…

Where did that thought come from? Sakura? he wondered.

Blinking, he realized he was staring at the vase of conjured roses. For some reason it seemed like he was missing something. He couldn't quite place it, but he was definitely forgetting something. The roses seemed lonely…like him.

And where was his student?

Standing, Kunzite strode purposefully out his bedroom door and down the hall to the spare bedroom. He knocked, but upon receiving no reply, he entered. The sight jarred him. Everything in the room was black, dark, and forbidding. He shuddered. Only a few lit candles flickered pathetically in the almost palatable darkness. It unnerved him, especially when he realized his student wasn't present in here either.

Hesitantly, he reached out with his powers and felt the vague traces of a teleportation weave. Grasping it with his magical fingers, he rewove the spell to its original form and gave it power. Instantly he vanished from his castle…only to reappear somewhere else.

A very interesting somewhere else. He blinked in surprise.

Nephrite was reclining on the couch, his feet propped up on a low coffee table which was littered with empty wine bottles. Jadeite was sitting straddled on the ground trying vainly to open another bottle of wine while Zoisite was giggling at his efforts.

Nephrite looked up at the newcomer's appearance and smirked. "Well, I admit, I wasn't expecting you to join us. No offense. Though, your little student is proving to be quite amusing." The dark haired man's glittering blue eyes returned to watching the younger Tennou with a gently amused smile playing at his lips.

Jadeite started tearing up when he realized he couldn't open the bottle in his hands and Zoisite quickly pulled his friend to his chest and rocked him gently cooing gentle words of reassurance. The sight caused something in Kunzite to clench at the Ice King's heart. Only hold me like that! Kunzite flushed abruptly. Where did that thought come from? he wondered.

"There, there, Jadey. It'll be alright," Nephrite murmured, joining Zoisite. Tenderly, he tucked a lock of curly blonde hair behind the teary eyed youth's ear. "What'd'ya say we make up in bed, hmm?"

Kunzite blushed at the fairly indecent comment, but Jadeite immediately perked up. The blonde peeked out from Zoisite's shoulder so twin pools of liquid sky peered out at Nephrite's orbs only a shade or so darker. "You mean it?" he whimpered.

"Of course," the elder answered gently.

Sitting up, Jadeite rubbed his eyes childishly as he stuttered, "O-okay, Nephy."

Smiling, Nephrite scooped up a tired and completely drunk Jadeite into his arms.

"Um, Nepherkichi-kun?" Zoisite asked, blushingly.

Nepherkichi-kun? Seriously? Seriously?

"Yes, Zoizoi?"

Zoizoi? Did I teleport to another…I don't even wunna go there.

Zoisite blushed bright crimson and he lowered his eyes sheepishly as one of his fingers toyed with a copper curl. "Um, can I keep this bottle? Please?" he asked shyly.

Turning to the youth, Nephrite smiled and winked. "You bet."

Kunzite couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy when he saw Nephrite wink at Zoisite. Immediately, he flushed slightly and tried to figure out why he felt the way he did. What were these feelings? Why did he keep feeling them?

Nephrite stood holding a semiconscious Jadeite in his arms and smiled apologetically at Kunzite. "Sorry, friend, but it appears you'll have to take Zoisite back to your place. He doesn't do so well on his own when he's like this. Poor thing starts bumping into walls, not to mention he doesn't hold back on his true feelings and thoughts. Just acts on them without a thought of consequences. Not much different from the normal him, usually anyway. I suggest you at least keep him nearby so he doesn't do anything too stupid."

Mildly annoyed, Kunzite said, "You were planning this the whole time, weren't you?"

Nephrite blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I get the feeling you two should be together in more ways than one. So I figured I'd help things along a bit. Sorry I can't stay any longer," he said with anything but an apologetic expression. Smiling widely, Nephrite turned to go pausing only long enough to throw, "By the way, welcome to the family," over his shoulder to Kunzite before teleporting away.

Kunzite stared curiously at an oblivious Zoisite who was staring at his bottle of wine with more interest than Kunzite believed it deserved. Sighing heavily, Kunzite strode over and took the drunken youth in his arms, bottle and all, and teleported back to his castle.

Arriving in his student's personal bedroom, he strode over to the dark bed and set Zoisite down. After pulling the sheets and comforter back, he turned back to where he'd set the boy down only to blink when he saw nothing there. Looking up he saw the boy staggering across the room.

Zoisite was…well…he was something. The poor boy was trying desperately to stand on wobbly legs and failing miserably. When he finally collapsed, the youth's face froze in surprise before he started giggling cutely clutching the wine bottle to his chest. Despite himself, Kunzite smirked in amusement. The boy was definitely adorable with his face flushed like that. Plus all that copper hair falling over his shoulders in a mass of curls and glittering green eyes, only slightly dulled from intoxication, only added to his cuteness.

Sighing, Kunzite removed the wine bottle from the youth's clutching fingers and pushed the slightly oblivious boy onto the bed and brought the blankets up to his chin.

After a moment of staring at Zoisite's glazed eyes and flushed face, Kunzite started getting a rather…unusual and not altogether welcome sensation in his lower anatomy. Shocked, he turned away and strode as fast as he could back to his own room.

Once he was safely in his bedroom again, he took a deep breath to calm himself. It was only then that he remembered that he still held the bottle of wine in his hand. He considered it for a brief moment before shrugging and downing a gulp himself. Swallowing it, he finished the rest of the wine before reaching over to grab a book and start reading in bed.

He must have dozed off because when he woke, there was a rather unusual presence on top of him that most definitely wasn't there before. However, instead of opening his eyes and alerting his visitor, he pretended to still be asleep.

* * *

 

Zoisite stumbled into the room and blearily looked around for his wine bottle. He could vaguely remember seeing someone take it from him. That was a bad thing to do. He liked his bottle. Nepherkichi-kun said he could keep it. He wanted it back.

He stared at the grey marble walls and the bed directly in front of the curving window wall. It was big. Temporarily sidetracked, Zoisite staggered over to the bed. The blankets were soft. He liked them. He smiled and crawled up onto the mattress. He would have curled into a ball and slept there, except he lay on a rather unwelcome bump underneath the blankets.

Tiredly, he lifted his head while his eyes followed the formed bump until they rested on the mass of silvery stuff spread across a pillow. Mildly interested, the drunken youth clambered onto all fours and slowly made his way up the bed so he could see the silvery stuff more clearly. When he was side by side with the silvery mass, he cocked his head to the side cutely.

He vaguely thought he could smell something. He liked that smell. It was familiar. He closed his eyes and sniffed hesitantly. Realizing the smell was coming from the white stuff, he leaned down and nuzzled into the white fluff. It was soft and ticklish and it smelled good.

That smell…it reminded him of…something…something precious…something…

He smiled when he finally placed the wonderful smell and nuzzled deeper into the snowy, ticklish stuff and molding his body against the irregular and now very welcome bump under the blankets. He murmured the name of the smell and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Kunzite lay awake as shock coursed through his veins. Shock and something else…pleasure and contentment. It didn't make sense. But he didn't, couldn't deny that he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of Zoisite's young body pressed up against his the way it was. The soft, butterfly-light, warm breath brushing his ear and disturbing his hair was equally welcome, and not. Something inside him wanted desperately to turn around and pull the youth into a tight embrace and do…well…things to him. Interesting thing.

His face flushed as thoughts of Zoisite lying naked beneath him, moaning and gasping in pleasure as his hands traversed the slender effeminate body. He could almost feel the youth's arms reaching around his neck and pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss when his hands found something low and incredibly desirable on the boy's body. He could imagine…

Zoisite whispered something in his ear and all his thoughts froze in place. How…did this…did he…did Zoisite…? He felt the breath by his ear even out until he was positive the boy was asleep, before he too began to drift off. His thoughts lingering on the single word the boy had whispered.

"Roses."


End file.
